An Unofficial LEGO Sequel
by KTKomedy2813
Summary: Two weeks after the events of The LEGO Movie, a new adventure dawns on our heroes. What should've been a simple visit to Master Builder-in-Training Good Cop's hometown escalates into a treasure hunt for The Blue Ruby. With armies to face, new friends and old enemies to come across and a quest that could spell the end of all, will Good Cop be able to control it? Contains Avengers.
1. Once Upon a Time

Hello, this is KTKomedy2813, and I present my first LEGO Movie fanfic, "An Unofficial LEGO Sequel". Now, keep in mind, I was inspired by a dream after seeing "The LEGO Movie" to do this fanfic, and I even explained the idea for the story to GalaxyGal-11 on deviantART. So seeing as there's going to be an official sequel being done at Warner Bros, and even a spin-off with Ninjago, I decided I would do this as my own unofficial sequel as to what adventures our heroes had after the events of the movie. Just don't expect the Duplo aliens from the ending to make an appearence in this tale. I really don't think I have any material for what the LEGO vs Duplo battle could be like.

* * *

PROLOGUE  
ONCE UPON A TIME...

I... am Emmet Brickowski. And I... was the Prophesied Special.

Okay, actually, I gotta make one thing clear. The Prophecy was made up by a deceased wizard called Vitruvius, who was blinded when Lord Business long ago had taken what was once the most powerful relic of all: The Kragle. Not too long before the events that will unfold in this tale, though, I was once a simple nobody like you. A face in the crowd that looked so generic that it could match every other face in someone's database. A seemingly ordinary person in a place full of ordinary people. A person so ordinary and generic that nobody could even figure out how to describe me. That is, until I found the legendary item known as...

...the Piece of Resistance.

And for those of you who don't know the story yet, you'd better just advance to the paragraph that starts with "On a desolate wasteland..." because the following tale I'm about to tell you WILL contain spoilers. A LOT of spoilers.

Some time after finding the piece, I had been captured by Lord Business and his henchmen, including Business' Lieutenant Bad Cop... or Good Cop, depending on which face you talked to, and nearly melted, only to be rescued by my now-current girlfriend Lucy, whom you may more commonly know as Wyldstyle, who brought me to the attention of Vitruvius, where I learned that Bricksburg, my home, was one of many realms in a much larger world than I imagined, and that there was a group of highly-gifted, extraordinarily-talented characters called the Master Builders, who were capable of building anything and everything they needed, both with great speed and without instruction manuals. However, when Lord Business rose to power under the alibi President Business, he could not understand the concept of such creativity, and so split all the realms into sections and captured all the Master Builders he could find in order to keep order within the world, and made plans to Kragleize the world on Taco Tuesday. As the Prophesied Special, I had seen a vision of the Man Upstairs and was destined to use the Piece of Resistance to defeat Lord Business and vanquish the Kragle once and for all... expect there was one underlying problem with that.

I wasn't exactly the master of the creativity department.

But despite my flaw, we had to push forward anyway to gather the Master Builders at Cloud Cuckooland, "run" in a sense by Princess UniKitty. There, we met such powerful Master Builders as MetalBeard, Superman, Wonder Woman, a Mermaid, Green Ninja, Green Lantern, Benny (or as Vitruvius liked to call him, 198something Space Guy), Michelangelo, Michelangelo, the 2002 NBA All-Stars, Cleopatra, Abraham Lincoln, William Shakespeare, Gandalf, Dumbledore, Milhouse and... (groans) Lucy's then-boyfriend Batman, who we all met up with at the Dog (yeah, weird, but still) so we could think up a way to get into the Octan Tower, put the Piece on the Kragle and stop Lord Business' reign for good.

That... did not go according to plan. Two reasons as to why. 1: In my speech, I made it very clear that not only was I not a Master Builder... at all, but I was literally the least-qualified person in the world to lead such an amazing army of talented people. Let's just say if you were in the same position these people were, you'd be angry at me, too. And 2: The Super Secret Police had placed a tracking beacon on my ankle and captured many of the Master Builders, leaving only myself and a select few who were lucky enough to evade capture but destroying UniKitty's home in the process.

It was only after we'd escaped the forces via a poorly team-constructed submarine that I discovered the Master Builders' weakness: Their individual creativity prevented them from working together. So I devised a team plan to infiltrate Lord Business' headquarters, using their greatest enemy AND the last thing he'd ever expect (and no, it wasn't something like marrying a marshmallow or even... turning into a face and singing Judy Garland tunes): Following the instructions. At first, it seemed to go well, but sadly it ended with us all captured and imprisoned. The only one who WASN'T captured, though, was Vitruvius, who at that point showed off what fighting skill he was capable off, even if he was blind. But as he finished and explained that a corrupted mind was no match for the purity of imagination...

...Lord Business killed Vitruvius, who with his dying words told us that he made up the Prophecy. As we were taken to our cells (and me to my execution spot, which was the self-destruct mechanism's battery), Business took the Piece of Resistance and threw it out of his tower into the Infinite Abyss of Nothingness, setting his headquarters to self-destruct before leaving with the Kragle, leaving his second-in-command Bad Cop behind to die. And just as Taco (which was really TAKOS) Tuesday had begun, and Bricksburg was being Kragleized and Micro Managed, Ghost Vitruvius came to me and told me that even if the Prophecy wasn't real, I could still save the world. With those words of wisdom given to me, I decided to sacrifice myself for my friends so THEY could save the world, plunging myself into the Infinite Abyss.

Little did I know that my actions inspired the Master Builders to rally and, led by Lucy, inspired everyone across the world to fight back against Lord Business' forces. So everyone, even Bad Cop, who drew a crude smiley face on his blank side and remains Good Cop to this day, rallied to Bricksburg to fight the Micro Managers and destroy the Kragle, with the Master Builders leading the charge.

By the way, for the following paragraph, this is the biggest spoiler in the story, and this is only the condensed version, so if you're still reading this part of the chapter, I urge you to not reveal how this part really happened in the story if there are people who are reading this and still don't know how the story went.

Meanwhile, I had finally fallen out of the Infinite Abyss and found myself having ascended upon the higher plane of existence, where I discovered the creators of our world, a giant fleshy creature named Finn, who was playing out the story in my world, and his father, The Man Upstairs, the Godlike equivalent to Lord Business who was going to Kragleize the world much like what was happening in Bricksburg. In order to return to my world to help my friends, who were cornered by hordes of Micro Managers, I had willed myself to move, gaining the smaller creature's attention. So Finn returned me and the Piece to the world, where for the first time, I created a massive robot without instructions and assist my friends before confronting Lord Business. In the higher plane, The Man Upstairs looked at the creations brought on by his son's actions again and found himself impressed, and even heartbroken that he was the inspiration for Lord Business, giving him a change of heart, so he allowed Finn to conceive whatever the young boy saw fit for the world, where I had convinced Lord Business that he, too, is special, as is everyone. Moved, Business destroyed the Kragle and unfroze his victims.

Oh, and a short time after, we had an invasion of the Duplos, but... well, it's best we forget that.

Regardless, with the world saved and the evil defeated (and turned good), it had seemed that these times would be over. But as it turns out, our adventures were only just beginning. Somewhere out there, beyond Bricksburg, beyond the Old West, beyond Middle Zealand, even beyond Cloud Cuckooland, there was a new threat that was waiting to come into the picture... for us to answer...

...which brings us, finally, to our story.

On a desolate wasteland, a lone, long, weirdly-built Technicolor truck drove along the road. The driver of the truck was bobbing his head to some rock music. This diver had brown hair, a brownish-orange shirt with a white T-shirt underneath, blue jeans and red glasses on, and he's the one who build this odd creation. He soon noticed, however, someone standing by the road and decided to be helpful by stopping the car in front of him. He couldn't see the man's face, but he did notice that he was entirely black, clothes and hat and all, was missing a hand and carried a white staff.

Once the driver stopped the truck, he turned to the stranger and said, "Hey, pal, ya need a lift?"

The mysterious stranger walked up to the truck and looked at its bizzare design and texture choices, then asked as if in disgust, "In this?"

"Yeah. Unless you can pull a fighter jet out of your hat," the driver joked, laughed a bit, then said, "Because that'd be awesome."

The stranger sighed in frustration before he stepped in and sat on the chair behind the driver. He then turned to the driver who was looking at him.

"I really dig your get-up, dude," Ricky said complementing the stranger, "It's very... Dark Suburban Retro-ish. Who did you get to design that?" He waited for the figure he just met to answer but he didn't reply. He then said, "That's great. So where you heading?"

The stranger turned to face the road. "LEGO Town."

"LEGO Town! The little bricky suburbia!" said the driver happily, "That shouldn't be too far out of the way." He then pulled out a GPS. "Let me just program this into my GPS. Try to get this stinkin' thing to work." He started to fiddle with the GPS. "Hah! According to this it should be 2000 miles- No, that can't be right. Let me just fix this. No I don't want to go to Volcano Lake. You know my mom said only so many times a man can drive into a lake of lava. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me 20 times, shame on the inventor of directions." As the driver talked while trying to get the GPS to work, the figure took the time to look around the truck and notice things about it, like the purple tires and sky-blue rims and vice versa, crooked roof, lack of doors and transparent steering wheel, and the driver said, "Awesome! I think I got it," and turned his chair around to face the stranger. "So what part of LEGO Town you going to?"

The stranger turned and asked, "This is what you drive?"

The driver looked around then turned back to the stranger, saying, "Er... yes."

The stranger paused for a moment before saying, "Don't use this."

"Why not?"

"Just... don't."

"But I get everywhere with this baby. I'll be lost and my legs would hurt if I didn't have this."

"It's bad enough you have to force the ability to build things upon yourself. But now you sacrifice your knowledge of building cars to conceive this? A monstrosity? Your own choice of travel is an abomination controlled by wheels and axels, a beast that could lead to one's destruction. The only decisions you make for yourself are atrocious. You have everything you need to build anything you could desire, and yet for all the infinite possibilites they can provide... you become no less insulting for taking none of them. You enter this world empty and you will leave this world... empty."

The driver was now completely confused. "Dude, did I say something wrong or-?"

"What do you think of this current era, Mr...?" The stranger said and waited for the driver to give him his name.

"Ricky."

"Richard. What do you think of this current era... Richard?"

"Well it's alright. I mean the only problem I have is that nobody agrees with everyone's taste in creativity, but with said creativity, I think it's pretty solid aside from that."

"You enjoy it?"

"Yeah."

"Would you swear by it?"

"Sure."

"Would you give up everything you own for it?"

Ricky, confused by this question, said, "That doesn't make sense. Everything I own is in the current era."

"No. It isn't. There is one other thing you own that the current era hasn't given you, and it can be taken away. Very, very easily. Do you want it taken away... Richard?"

Ricky first looked confused at the stranger, then suddenly went into a terrified-screaming frenzy, before running out of the truck and the opposite direction of where his truck was going. The stranger exited the truck after a pause and walked away from it. He stopped a distance away then turned and pointed at it, and then the truck suddenly exploded.


	2. 2 Weeks Later

CHAPTER I  
2 WEEKS LATER...

It seemed like ages since the near-Kragleization of the world, if you ask anybody who experienced it, but really, it had been the way it was after for only 2 weeks since. President Business abandoned his Lord title as he found that now that he was no longer the creativity-loathing monarch he once was, there was no need for it without sounding sinister, the barriers that separated the realms were brought down, and everybody around the world pitched in to help with anything they could get involved in, be it a massive taking or the smallest of simple tasks.

And one of those massive takings was rebuilding Cloud Cuckooland, which was occurring somewhere in the middle of the ocean on a giant platform kindly provided by Octan. The construction workers and I were working day and night to bring this place back to life, but we weren't the only ones on this job, as everyone at some point would take part in its reconstruction at some point. The Master Builders were there a lot to teach the construction workers the ways of building without instructions (because they still weren't used to construction without instructions). Non-Master Builders from Bricksburg to the Old West to Middle Zealand pitched in to cooperate on the project, helping to restore the original pieces of the land while also adding their own unique touch to the place. Even Business' robot employees helped out by bringing back pieces from the bottom of the sea... when they could.

At the entrance of the giant cloud utopia-in-progress, there stood seven figures. One had black hair with a curl, a blue suit with a big red S on it, massive pecks and red underwear on (don't ask, that's how superheroes usually wear their costumes). This was Superman, the Kryptonian Protector of Metropolis and a huge favorite of the Master Builders... especially a superhero called the Green Lantern.

Another was a happy astronaut with a blue spacesuit and cracked helmet. The spacesuit had a faded logo of a planet with a spaceship circling it. His name was Benny, the aforementioned 198something Space Guy.

"Hello!" said Benny, as if on cue for something.

MetalBeard, the biggest figure at the entrance, was a strong pirate with a metallic patch over one eye, golden tooth and another missing, that sported giant robotic armor for a body which included accessories like an anchor and chain to grapple and swing onto things, a dual cannon and peg leg that could fire real cannonballs, and the coolest thing personally? A shark on his other, non-cannon arm. Now admit it. If you had a body like that, you would be amazingly awesome.

And the last significant figure was President Business, who wore his gray business suit and red tie, as usual, and sported a weird, brown hairpiece (and unibrow) that was aging a bit on the lower half. He was also holding a phone that was displaying a checklist.

The other three figures were Scuba Cops, part of President Business' Super Secret Police.

President Business was pacing in front of the Scuba Cops giving them instructions for their following task. He said, "Alright, Scuba Cops, here's the deal. A pink unicorned cat's home is right down there at the bottom of the sea. As part of the Cloud Cuckooland Retrieval Team, your duty is to drop down and collect as many pieces as possible for the builders to reconstruct so they can remake this place proper. Any questions?"

All three Scuba Cops rose their hands.

"Any questions that DON'T involve how much you're getting paid?"

The Scuba Cop on the left dropped his hand in disappointment.

"OR whether or not we can reschedule this?"

The right Scuba Cop lowered his hand, too, saying, "Aww." The middle Scuba Cop still had his hand up, wanting to ask a question.

Business, having tried to ignore the question for so long without saying a word, finally gave in and sighed, saying, "This had better be important."

"It is," the Scuba Cop assured his boss, "What's Cloud Cuckooland?"

Everyone was shocked by the Scuba Cop's question. He had been part of the team that dove in to find me and the piece when they destroyed Cloud Cuckooland, and yet he had no clear idea what the place his troopmates attacked was. "You're kidding me. Right? You-Ya gotta be kidding me."

"No. I'm not."

Business gasped in shock. He then placed a hand on his head. "I can't believe this. I simply can't believe this. These guys had been here to search the remains of an anarchic kingdom for Master Builders the Super Secret Police didn't even know about until the tracking device was planted, and one of them doesn't even know what the place his teammates destroyed was!" Business stomped angrily towards the Scuba Cop, who leaned back in fear, and continued, "Well, I've got one thing to say to you!"

"Eeeep," squeaked the middle Scuba Cop as it seemed Business was going to thrash him, when suddenly...

"I completely sympathique with you. I have no real idea what Cloud Cuckooland is, either," said Business, who quickly turned from mad to happy just like that. The Scuba Cop sighed in relief.

Superman cut in, as shocked at the revelation as the other Master Builders, and said, "Okay, wait a minute. You mean to tell me that you have a police force destroy a cloud kingdom in the sky filled with hundreds of thousands of Master Builders, and you don't even have a clue what the place you was?"

"Dude, that's like asking for a hamburger without pickles and eating it without checking for pickles!" added Benny.

Business turned to the others and replied, "What do you expect? I'm a president who has to manage every single little detail in the world. You can't just assume I knew about that, too... because, honestly, I was never told, even after we had all the Master Builders brought to the Think Tank."

"Then prepare yeself to be taught a lesson or two in this tale about the origins of Cloud Cuckooland," MetalBeard told Business, "A tale of happiness and creativity, but also of woe and betrayal."

Benny and Superman both groaned in agony as they had to listen to another one of MetalBeard's tales, which personally I don't find that bad to listen too.

Metalbeard turned to the other Master Builders and said, "Quiet. Ye'll learn something, too."

Superman started to mumble to Benny, "Yeah, the familiar moral that this guy's a royal pain in the-"

MetalBeard turned to them again. "What did ye say?"

"Nothing," the Kryptonian and astronaut both said, looking casual.

"That's what I thought," said MetalBeard, who then turned back to Business and began his tale. "'Twas long ago, albeit not too long after you had stolen the Kragle under the title 'Lord Business' and taken over the world-"

Business interrupted, "There's gonna be a lot of me-bashing in this story, isn't there?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Of course."

"Now, as I was saying, the Forces that Be known as the Super Secret Police had started patrolling us around the clock..."

As MetalBeard continued on with his story, a bored Benny looked around, trying his best to look interested, and thought to himself, _Geez, first he wouldn't shut up about his first attempt to invade Octan Tower, then he starts telling the tale of the TAKOS Tuesday that became Freedom Friday But Still On A Tuesday, and now he's giving us a lecture on the founding of Cloud Cuckooland? (scoffs) Should've brought something to keep me entertained._

_Seems like the perfect opportunity for me to deliver some news, _another voice said, getting Benny's attention, _But don't talk out loud. You'll look crazy and interrupt MetalBeard... much as I can't stand his storytelling._

_(gasps) Astro-Chicken Man, is that you?_

_No. It is I: Ghost Vitruvius. Whoooo-ooo-oooooo-ooooo-ooo!_

_Well, what're you doing here talking to me?_

_I needed somebody to pass this urgent message._

_Then why couldn't you pass it to Emmet?_

_Because now that I'm... Ghost Vitruvius- Whoooooooo-ooooo-oooooo-ooooo-oooo-ooo-ooooo! -I figured it'd be more fun to give it to someone else._

_Well, couldn't you have given it to Wyldstyle?_

_No, she's busy taking UniKitty somewhere._

_And Batman?_

_Batman? Well..._

Cue flashback.

_At the Wayne Manor earlier this morning, Batman was in bed as Bruce Wayne, wearing pajamas, and screamed several bursts of terror at what he saw: A ghost in front of his bed. The ghost in question was in fact Ghost Vitruvius. When he was alive, Ghost Vitruvius was simply known as just Vitruvius, and he was a brown-colored wizard with a white, slightly chewed-up staff with a green jewel on top of it, wore a white robe with hippy clothes underneath, sported a white hairdo and beard, wore a red headband and blue cape and was blind. But now as Ghost Vitruvius (which is what he wants to be referred to as from now on), he looks like a simple ghost, except with the headband, cape and chewed-up staff._

_"Will you calm down? I'm not trying to scare you! I want to give you some important news to give to the other Master Builders!" Ghost Vitruvius exclaimed, trying to calm him down. He had actually been trying to tell him since 2 AM, but now by this point (it was 6:13 AM by then) had gotten sick of his screaming and frustratedly said, "Stop yelling, you manly, bat-inspired knight of darkne- Oh, forget it!" He rose his arms up in defeat and floated away out of the room, while Batman was STILL screaming in terror._

End flashback.

_Heeeee wasn't available, _Ghost Vitruvius answered.

_Oh. Okay, then, _responded Benny, _so what is it you want me to tell everyone?_

_I just learned that somewhere near LEGO Town, there's a..._

But while Ghost Vitruvius was instructing Benny about the news he had to deliver, MetalBeard was still recounting the origins of Cloud Cuckooland. "...so we decided to build a place high into the sky, where there were no rules, no government, no-"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute," Business interrupted again, "Cloud Cuckooland, all this time, was a responsibility-ducking kingdom that had neither rules to follow or a government to control it?"

"Essentially."

Business paused for a moment. "Then why is it ruled by a princess and given laws?" He had immediately discovered a few flaws in how Cloud Cuckooland had worked. "Okay, first of all, if a kingdom has no government, why would it need a princess to rule over it? And for that matter, the fact the ruler is a princess. How does that work? If you're the ruler of a nation, you're a stinkin' queen! I mean, yeah, I know younger girls associate princesses with youth and beauty, but for crying out loud, if there's no one else there to rule, YOU ARE A QUEEN! You know, I don't think we ever heard her first name. Maybe she either was just born with the name Princess and said her parents were off on a massive decade-long quest or legally changed the first name to Princess just so she could keep the title! And second, you said there were no rules, when in fact laws are essentially rules created by the government! I mean, my assistant, when some of the cops reported back to her, told me a few of the laws you had, like no stop signs, no bedtimes, no bushy mustaches..."

"Don't forget no consistency!" added Superman.

"Okay, now THAT one actually made sense!" He then paused for a moment. "But to be fair, so did the bushy mustaches one. Regardless, that's exactly what I'm getting at. If you're going to create a land that has no government or regulations, then at least-" All of a sudden, they all heard a metallic thwack. Business turned to the Scuba Cops and asked, "Who did that?"

There were now only two Scuba Cops visible, and they both looked around before answering with, "The wind."

There was silence for a while, which was broken when Business pushed the remaining Scuba Cops out of the way, with the Master Builders sans Benny following, and they all looked down and saw the Scuba Cop that had asked what Cloud Cuckooland was falling down the platform towards the ocean.

Everyone looked at the other Scuba Cops, who backed away slightly. One of them lifted his arm up and said, "Well, at least he's got a head start, now."

At the falling Scuba Cop, he was screaming out his metallic lungs. He did so... until he painfully slammed face-first onto the surface of the ocean. Business, the Master Builders and even the Scuba Cops all flinched and turned back, some of them exclaiming at the sight. The fallen Scuba Cop soon came apart and his pieces sank to the bottom of the ocean.

(pause)

"Y'know what," said Business to the Master Builders, "We'll talk about how flawed your happy freedom land's flawed beyond account in a minute." He turned his attention to the Scuba Cops, "As for YOU two, this is exactly what I was going to bring up after question time: Don't jump into the water until AFTER you've boarded the Super Secret Police Dropship!" and pointed to the Dropship that was on the landing platform.

The Scuba Cops turned to the Dropship for a moment, then to Business and said, "Oops."

"Now get in there, swim for bricks and think about what you've done while you doing it all!"

"Yes, Lord Business," the Scuba Cops said, walking away to the Dropship looking down.

"It's PRESIDENT Business now! I gave up the Lord title two weeks ago!"

As the Scuba Cops got on board the Dropship, it proceeded to fly towards the ocean where they would have to begin their task. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes," asked Business, who then turned to MetalBeard and Superman and exclaimed, "Cloud Cuckooland was out of control!"

MetalBeard retorted, "Exactly! That be what made it so fun!"

"How? Does 198something Space Guy..." replied Business, signaling to Benny.

Benny turned to everyone else and exclaimed, "Hello!"

"...over there have an explanation on how you could have fun in a place so anarchic and out of control?"

"Precisely! Go on, Bernard. Teach the President how Cloud Cuckooland was a lot of fun," said MetalBeard, turning to Benny and signaling him to teach Business a lesson.

Confused, Benny looked around before finally asking, "Wha- Who, me?"

MetalBeard nodded. Benny was gonna have to explain to President Business the fun you could have in Cloud Cuckooland... which caught him completely off-guard, since he was busy learning about the news Ghost Vitruvius had told him and didn't hear a word MetalBeard said of his story about how Cloud Cuckooland was founded.

"Uuuuuhhh..." Benny rose an arm, about to spoke...

...when suddenly a green-costumed superhero showed up. It was Green Lantern, who said, "I got mail!"

Benny turned to GL in relief and exclaimed, "He-Hey, it's Green Lantern, everybody!"

"Oh, no, it's Green Lantern," muttered Superman, "I'm outta here." He then flew deeper into the construction site to find somebody to help.

"See ya, buddy!" GL exclaimed. He walked towards Business and handed him an envelope, telling him, "Here, President Business. This is for you to give to Good Cop when you see him after work."

Business pushed the envelope away and told him, "Oh, no, I can't give it to him. He resigned from Octan after the Kragle was destroyed."

"Whoa, for real?"

"Yeah. To be honest, it's not hard to imagine why."

"OK. Why?"

MetalBeard spoke up, stroking his metal beard, "Personally, methinks it be having something to do with the fact that Bad Cop's parents are still mad at him for erasing his Good Cop side with the Fleece Crested Scepter of Que-Teip and the Poe-Leash Remover of Nah-Eel and forcing him to turn his back on them."

"I said I was sorry to them... about 738,000 times."

"And yet not once have they ever forgiven you for committing such crimes."

"Duly noted. But, MetalBeard, the guy's been Good Cop ever since TAKOS Tuesday. Why do you still call him Bad Cop?"

"Because I've personally never found any reason to accept him for who he's passing himself off to be now, even with that crudely-drawn face of his where the original once stood. It be just what I've always told meself when I've faced him the first time: No matter how friendly his good side looks and acts, once a Bad Cop, always a Bad Cop."

GL looked at the envelope and said, "Okay, so should I find Good Cop and give it to him, then?"

"No, just hold on to it until mail call in tonight's meeting," said Benny.

"You guys have mail call?" asked Business, "Since when?"

"Oh, Emmet came up with it in yesterday's meeting. Said it's meant to save everyone the trouble of having to check their mailboxes on work days."

"Y'know, I've been wondering all this time why Good Cop's been hanging around at the Square Table of Master Builders lately," GL said, "Did he join us to head up Cloud Cuckooland's security?"

Business told GL, "No, the last time we talked, he told me has was going to become one of you guys."

"A superhero?" GL smiled dumbly.

Business shook his head and sighed, "No. A Master Builder."

"Ha! That wimp couldn't build a proper police wagon without getting it turned into a baby carriage and having to turn it in for the thing to get Kragled. What makes him think he can be leveled up with the likes of us?" MetalBeard scoffed.

"Now, now, MetalBeard. Don't be so harsh on the little guy. I mean, when he told ME he was leaving Octan to pursue this Master Builder goal he'd set for himself-"

**BOOM! FWOOSH!** The Scuba Cops suddenly rocketed out of the ocean and flew up behind Business, screaming for dear mercy. As they flew, they were heading into the construction site, where they landed near a giant sunflower and exploded, causing the sunflower to collapse into pieces. A builder over where the flower was cried out, "**MY FLOWER!**"

Business turned to the side of the platform and found that some laser sharks from his tower were wandering in the ocean before submerging back into the water. He muttered to himself, "Huh. So that's what happened to the laser sharks I set free when I moved on to full-presidential status." He then turned back to the others and continued, "...I was skeptical of his decision, too. I told him, 'Good Cop, when you worked for me as Bad Cop, you'd captured hundreds of Master Builders over the years and brought them to get their imagination yanked out of their minds, destroyed a giant cloud in the sky they were all living in, and threw chairs at them. Who in their right mind would ever consider taking you in as their apprentice to teach you the ways of the Master Builders?' But when he joined up, he immediately found someone to teach him. And that teacher is a strong, independent role model who never looks away from danger when it comes charging towards him. A man everybody can look up to for inspiration. A genius who knows when to hold 'em and when to fold 'em. A brilliant character who can always be trusted. And he is the one that all call..."

"Batmaaaaaaaaaan."

...

Okay, I don't know how taste in teachers works for a Master Builder, but I personally think that Batman is the LAST person anybody should ever trust to teach people how to be a Master Builder. But nonetheless, Good Cop's teacher is, in fact, Batman.

I feel sorry for the poor cop already.

Batman, in case you don't know, is a bat-themed superhero (of course) who sports a black helmet, suit and cape, with the suit bearing the Batman symbol. I should also bring up... (sighs) the fact that he was Lucy's boyfriend until two weeks ago.

And Good Cop is the one dressed in a black police uniform, with a badge that has a silhouetted head on it, and gray gloves. His head actually has two faces on each side, which is why he's always wearing a black-and-white cap. One side portrays his "bad" personality, and the other side portrays his "good" personality. His bad side, also known as Bad Cop, sports sunglasses with gray lenses and has this determined scowl half the time. His good side... Well, his good side originally was a more friendly face who wore glasses, would call everyone 'Buddy' and offer people things (before Bad Cop knocked them away). And as MetalBeard explained earlier, Business DID erase his original Good Cop face so Bad Cop could take control and Kragleize his parents to test out TAKOS. Now his Good Cop side is a scribbled-on face with a permanent smile that he gave himself with the Writing Utensil of Permanence (and yes, even I thought that name was really lame) that could, and let's be honest here, actually creep a lot of people out.

And in answer to your question, yes, he HAS kept his face on Good Cop for two weeks since the Kragle's destruction and not once has ever uttered a word as Bad Cop. In fact, this is actually a plot point we'll come across later in the story.

"Alright, listen up," said Batman, pacing in front of Good Cop, "We've gone through many lessons on becoming a Master Builder: Trusting your instincts, using the pieces in your reach, climbing up the stairs while you're building something. And do you know what you did in all of them?"

"Umm..." asked Good Cop, "Get turned around so I couldn't see you build it?"

"**NO!** You didn't learn any of them! You are so hopeless right now, that I am actually this close to try you to a chair and hurling you into the ocean from here!

...

"YAAAY!" exclaimed Good Cop.

Batman groaned in annoyed anger, "I hate you so much. Alright, let's try this all again from the top. We begin with Preparing to be a Master Builder, Lesson 1: Forget Instructions."

"Okie-dokie."

The two paused for a few moments. It was an awkward few moments, too. They must've been letting the silence give them time to think about things.

"What about the instructions in my mind?"

Batman screamed in furious rage.

Not far from the two, though, on a parallel road to where they were, there I stood: Emmet Brickowski, once an ordinary construction worker in Bricksburg, now the leader of the Master Builders. I had brown hair with a cute little scruff on the back, wore a Mithril-laden construction shirt and pants with a blue shirt underneath and a golden nametag on my leg, as well as an orange cape, and was holding a staff much like the one Vitruvius had, except it wasn't chewed up and had a round blue sphere with a hoop on it that for some reason tasted like raspberry. I had been elected to this position because 1) I was the one that brought the Master Builders together to work with one another to try and infiltrate the Octan Tower, and 2) when the world was being Kragleized, my sacrifice had united the citizens to create their own unique creations. Ever since that day, everybody had seen me and idolized me as the greatest, most interesting, most important person you'd ever seen in your- Okay, I'm getting my Swooning Over Myself jar here. Trust me, I'm gonna need it. Anyway, I was looking over at the training session, and it was unsurprisingly going lousy.

Batman was starting to head off, and told Good Cop, "Y'know what? I'm gonna go somewhere for some utensils. Stay here and don't move a muscle."

I suddenly heard my phone ring to the tune "Everything is Awesome" (and I don't care if a lot of people are sick of it, I'm still a big fan of it) and pulled it out to see it was my girlfriend Lucy calling. I put the staff down, answered the phone and greeted, "Yello. How's it going?"

Lucy was sitting at the park with Princess UniKitty, for whom we were rebuilding Cloud Cuckooland, albeit in secret as a surprise. Lucy has a black hairdo with a ponytail and blue and pinkish purple stripes on her hair... as well as on the left side of her clothing, which was a black hoody, pants and gloves. The stripes on her hoodie formed a W and an S, initials for the name I first knew her as, WyldStyle.

Princess UniKitty's head is a fluffy pink shade with blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and some white on her face. She also has a small, dark pink nose, dark pink ears and a light royal blue unicorn horn sticking out of her head. Her body is pink with white legs and yellow and aqua paws, and she sports a white tail with a royal blue sheen on the sides. She seemed to be watching some kind of show at the park.

"Well, it started out fine, until I got dragged into watching some quote-unquote 'show' in the middle of the field," Lucy answered on her phone, "How's yours been?"

I sighed, "Not too good, surprisingly. Somebody just bombed a guy's flower and trapped a man inside a bathroom. When I looked over it with the others, we found it was gonna take till tomorrow morning to get him outta there. And since the rescue team got their tools stolen earlier today, they asked me if I could be of assistance, so..." I sighed again, afraid to break the bad news, "...I had to cancel date night."

"Again?"

"Yep."

"Oh, Emmet, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do-"

"No, no, it's fine. It seems to be customary for Master Builder leaders' date nights to be canceled by the bizzarest of situations. First there was the movie night that got sidetracked by somebody flying a plane into the first platform, then there was the time some nutcase driving a train into the Dog killed our romantic stroll around the park-"

"Yeah, how DID he get that train over there?"

"That's something even I'M trying to figure out. And need I mention the time someone parked his car in his room above mine where it fell through the ceiling, crushed me, and left me hospitalized for three days?" I continued as I walked to the edge and looked over Good Cop looking around and finding Batman returning with several bricks.

"What I want you to do now is try to build something while climbing up these stairs," said Batman, handing him the bricks.

Good Cop asked, "Again?"

"Yes, again! What'd you think I meant, in another 6 days?"

Lucy added, "Well, maybe we could try getting away from it all for a few days. Maybe we need some time for ourselves someplace else. Somewhere that could be relaxing and peaceful, and not so loaded with insane stuff happening."

"Yeah. Maybe..." I added. I was silent for a moment as I turned away from the two, walked over and picked up my staff. I then continued, "Listen. If all goes well, maybe I can try to book a vacation to the fanciest island I can find online. No troubles. No duties. Just you, me, some fancy drinks and the sounds of the ocean washing away our cares."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Bye," I finished before hanging up my phone...

...while Lucy hung hers up and turned to what UniKitty was watching. She said to herself, "Apparently, nobody told him the only island around here that comes close to what he's pictured is a one-tree stump of land coated in garbage."

"Why is the rainbow only partially visible?" asked UniKitty, as it turns out they were looking at one of the park sprinklers the whole time.

As I rubbed my eyes in slight frustration, I muttered to myself, "What else could go wrong today?" Suddenly I heard a loud **CRASH! THWACK! THUD! **that shook me. I turned to the other road and found that Good Cop had fallen up the stairs somehow, with the pieces scattered around everywhere.

Good Cop said, "I am officially the first person to ever fall up a flight of stairs! And it hurts." He then lay motionless for a while, before he exclaimed, "YAAAAAY!"

Batman looked down, turned around, walked away and sighed to himself, "I miss Bad Cop."

As he still lay on the floor face-down, I walked up in front of Good Cop, who looked up and saw me looming in front of the sun. He said, "Hi, buddy!"

I asked him, "Let me guess. Teacher troubles?"

"Oh, no, not at all," he assured me. I turned around, expecting him to say something else. He did: "Yes."

I then nodded and turned back to him. "C'mon. Follow me," I told him, holding out my hand.

A while later, we had headed to a new place that was being constructed: The Hall of the Grandest Master Builders, a museum that had held the histories of the Master Builders' previous leaders throughout the centuries.

There, I had told him, "Good Cop, when you had decided to accept the Master Builders' ideology, what was the first thing that went through your mind?"

"Well, I figured learning to be a Master Builder would be a lot easier than working at Octan under President Business," Good Cop told me as we were walking down the hallway of dioramas of the Master Builder leaders' actions and stories.

"Until you got a first-hand look at how the teaching process can go."

"Yep."

I nodded away, looking around for a moment. Then I said, "Y'know, this is actually the kind of problem EVERYONE here in the Hall of the Grandest Master Builders had when they decided to bring the ideology into their lives, like the very first Master Builder, Taiyō."

"Taiyō? Who's that?"

"According to the talks I've had with Vitruvius- or as he wishes to be referred to now, Ghost Vitruvius. -Taiyō was said to be the oldest-living person of all time, born in the earliest beginnings of the universe, and had originated the art of Master Building in his early 20s when he discovered that he and anyone could create whatever the heart desired. So he taught a select few who had shown interest in being the first to accept the ideology."

"Wow. So there must've been a lot of great Master Builders at the time."

"Well, sort of. There were a handful of those, yes, but most of 'em were actually pretty clumsy and, in some cases, couldn't even figure out what they finished building. But many of the great Master Builders came after Taiyō's time..." I then showed him around some of the Master Builder leaders over the course of history, "...like Ole Kirk Kristiansen, a local carpenter who explored the possibilities of making creations that people all around the world of all ages could play with. That lead to the creation of what we know today as LEGO."

"Gee, I wonder if I could ask him to build President Business a large-scale replica of the world he could play with."

"Uhh, I don't think that'll be very practical. He died of a heart attack when he was 66."

"Oh," said Good Cop, who had not known Ole had passed away.

"Then there was Ole's third son, Godtfred Kirk Kristiansen, who had learned early on in joining his father's business that only the finest work would do, and NOT cheating out the customer, and looked for more innovative ways to make his family's LEGO brand expand."

"I wonder if he can-"

"He was in a car accident with his family but he and his son survived, only for Godtfred to pass away several years later."

That had made Good Cop feel awkward. "Never mind."

"And of course, so did his son, Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen... except without passing away from old age. He helped his father further reach the sky with LEGO, creating such concepts as the minifigure, themes, its very own website and Mindstorms."

"What're Mindstorms?"

"Basically, they're robots and machines you can make to do various things and show off to people. For example, I've actually seen a few of these things solve those 3D cube puzzles."

Good Cop paused for a moment. "Could that also explain the giant ball machines I've seen over at Octan?"

"Probably not. Benny and MetalBeard've seen those, and they said those were too big to create with Mindstorms.

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong, there ARE ball machines that are made with Mindstorms, just a lot smaller. And before you ask, no, he hasn't died. He's still the owner of LEGO."

Good Cop let out a sigh of relief.

"But don't expect him to build President Business that world replica, either!"

"Darn!"

"Now who else we got? Uh... Oh, yes! The Sheriff, who had caught Black Bart in every crime he ever committed and every confrontation they had. He was hit by a passing train after his 999th capture of the crook. Then there's Doc, the leader of the Power Miners that kept the Lava Monsters from stealing Lava Crystals that powered up the electricity of the world. The Lava Monsters spontaneously combusted for some reason in an explosion that left the entire team hospitalized and comatose for several years. Leonidas, King of the Spartans that lead an army of 300 to vanquish Xerxes, the God-King of Persia. He ended up getting himself and his army killed at the hands of Xerxes' army, fat guys with swords on their arms, silver-masked dudes, human cows, giant elephants, a rhino and mutant Persain goat men."

"Mutant... Persian goat me-"

"Really long story there. But anyway, there was also Captain Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Indiana Jones, Johnny Thunder, Rocket Racer, the Mata Nui, Clutch Powers, Chase McCain, Nick Brick, Leonardo, the Avatar, Random Knight #4,850,307, Steven Spielberg, a LOT of other leaders nobody likes to talk about-"

"Why does nobody like to talk about them?"

"But hey, look, here's my personal pick for the Grandest of the Grandest," I interrupted him so as not to answer his question.

The Grandest of the Grandest I had referred to was Vitruvius himself, depicted in a life-sized statue with the events of his life on our previous adventure, from defending the Kragle only to be blinded, to teaching me how to become a Master Builder while we were escaping the forces on a custom-built wagon, to even his last living moments fighting off the skeleton robots before his demise at the hands of the Circular Blade of CNT.

"Vitruvius. One of the wisest of all the Master Builders, and the one that brought me to become the great Master Builder I am today," I said, as I pulled out my Swooning Over Myself jar, put in a quarter and put the jar away.

"Wow!" exclaimed Good Cop in wonder, looking at the display of the deceased wizard, "So you must've had a great man of wisdom on your side, huh?"

"Yep."

"Someone who taught you the ways of building whatever you wished to build without the need for instructions, and trust your instincts in creating such wondrous constructions of imagination so you could defeat the evils and destroy the Kragle once and for all?"

I rose my hand up and was about to answer with a Yes, but then thought about it all really hard and answered, "Eeeeeehhh... no. Sadly, with all the chasing and hullabaloo going on, Vitruvius never even got a chance to train me properly before he died."

"Oh," Good Cop said, sadly through his smile, "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's OK. Even if he never got to train me, he still inspired me in ways I never thought, like that I must embrace what is special about me-"

"Oh, yeah, like the time you built the double-decker couch while everyone else was building a hodgepodge submarine!"

I paused for a moment in annoyance, then continued, "Yes. Exactly like that. But his advice had helped us survive, and thus I led everyone in a mostly-successful effort to try to put the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle, which ended in disaster, resulting in me having to sacrifice myself by falling into the Infinite Abyss of Nothing, giving everybody a chance to be the Special." We then walked to where a special room was being constructed of MY actions that lead me to become one of the Grandest Master Builders in the hall. "And trust me, what we are about to see in this very room is nowhere near as inspiring, personally, as what Vitruvius had done." I opened the doors to reveal a massive replica-in-progress of the Battle of Freedom Friday But Still On A Tuesday, featuring replicas myself in a replica of the creature known as Finn's hand, who was next to a larger replica of The Man Upstairs, as well as in the salvaged Construct-a-Mech I had made in the battle and even in the flying floor when I made the grand speech of the Special to President Business. Everything else was reenactments of the story at certain points just for coolness: The highway chase, the Old West chase, the invasion of Cloud Cuckooland, the Sea Cow being ambushed by Micro Managers (yeah, I really don't understand why the builders of this part thought THAT happened), a lot of stuff was going on in this room.

Good Cop whistled in impressment.

"This is my Chronicles of the Prophesied Special. It's still a work-in-progress, but with what we got so far, I'd say it looks darn amazing."

"Incredible," exclaimed the impressed cop. He was so blown away by how gorgeous the whole room looked... until he realized something important he was about to say. "But, Emmet, what does this have to do with my issues with my learning to become a Master Builder?"

"Wha-" I started, then shook my head in realization and said, "Oh! Yeah, that. Well, much like you, everyone inducted into this hall had a lot of trouble believing they were capable of being Master Builders, even Vitruvius and Taiyō. But in the end, we all went on a journey to discover our potential, and sure enough, we found that potential and learned that we were all Master Builders." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "And as for the teacher thing, all I can say is this: When you find the perfect one to teach you to become a Master Builder, you'll know when you feel a spark in your mind that tells you, 'This is the one who will teach me.'"

"Like the spark of love?"

I shrugged. "More or less."

"Ah. So... why hasn't it gone off while I was learning under Batman?"

I hesitated at that question, looking down for a bit. No one had ever asked a Master Builder, leader or otherwise, that sort of question before. And I've been told about this spark by Ghost Vitruvius when I had become the Master Builder leader, and I've asked everyone if they've gotten that question. Everybody I asked always said no, either because they were self-trained or because they had the best teachers they could learn from. However, I've always figured someone would ask anyone that question. I just never figured they'd ask it to me.

"I actually have no idea. Maybe the spark could be delayed, or maybe it could be because it was a kind of dull spark, or..." I paused. Good Cop had turned to face me.

Good Cop asked, "Or what?"

After a moment, I finally continued, "...or maybe Batman's just not the right choice for you. ... But, whatever the reason, I'm sure when you're in the moment where you find that whoever's there with you teaches you to build something... and you get the urge to succeed at doing just that for the first time... you'll know." I then turned around to exit the hall, as I told Good Cop, "Now if you'll excuse me, there's a guy I need to free from a bathroom-entrapping sunflower."

And that was it. I just left him in that room while he pondered what I had said. What if Batman WAS the wrong person to teach him? Ever since he brought the Master Builder ideology into his life, he'd felt like it was all torture and payback for what his Bad Cop side had done in the past and no actual chance to learn the ways of the Master Builder. He had also thought about the fact that he would know that the spark would go off when he found the perfect teacher for him to train under, so he had thought to himself, _If Batman's not the one meant to train me, then... who?_ This was a question he would be asking himself for the rest of his time at Cloud Cuckooland that day.

* * *

And that's the first chapter after the prologue. I gotta say, first off, I can't believe how much followers I'd gotten inbetween these two chapters. That's awesome! Maybe if I play my cards right, I can get a lot more as the story progresses. Second, I'd originally meant to upload this last Saturday, but apparently some force compelled me to upload it on Tuesday, though even then, I still had to cut a lot of corners and turn it in as fast as I could. Thankfully, deadlines and rushing things won't be too much of an issue in the later chapters of this fanfic. So stay tuned for Chapter II... which, and I'm just gonna say it here, will be a lot longer than this, with some ideas I wanted to incorporate here being written into there.


End file.
